Video Mischief
by Masterspuppy
Summary: Sequel to Hugs and Kisses. Join Danny, Sam, Tucker and Vlad as they try to uncover the mystery of who posted the video and the mischief that follows :3 Warning: For language and slight MalexMale romance.


^^ ok I finally had some time to get started on writing this sequel to Hugs and Kisses ( if you haven't read it read it to understand this story :D) with further ado lets get on with the story.

I do not own Danny Phantom he belongs to Butch sadly a;...no suing

Danny sighed as his ghost sense went off. Who was it this time?! ' It better not be the Box Ghost again or I swear I am going to -."

" What's wrong Danny?" Sam said whispering her concern while Tucker look worried.

" My ghost sense just went off..." Danny trailed as he looked out the window to see Skulker floating by. 'Well at least it's not the Box Ghost.' Danny raised his hand in the mist of his teacher Mr. Lancer lecturing them on the story of Shakespeare. " Yes, Danny?" Lancer said exasperated. " May I go to the bathroom?" Lancer sighed Danny was always skipping class and because of it his grades were slipping. He decided that he would make it his responsibility to help Danny pass and move on to the next grade, because at this rate Danny was not going to make it."No Danny, you have missed out on to much."

Danny's appearance sagged and his hand went down. ' Just great, now he choses to make me stay.' " Mr. Lancer." Danny pushed the issue further. " It is an emergency." Danny almost growled out.

" Enough! Mr. Fenton you are not leaving this classroom." The whole classroom conversed around him some snickering.

Danny with held a growl ' Fine...1...2...3' Skulker bursts into the classroom smirking at Danny.

"Sisterhood of the traveling pants...Everyone run!" Lancer shouted. Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched as everyone ran out of the classroom in hysterics as Skulker terrorized them, Mr. Lancer totally forgetting about the trio inside not that they were complaining. Once everyone was out Danny transformed.

"What are you up to Skulker?" Skulker howled in laughter no longer able to withhold it in. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other shrugging in confusion.

" Oh whelp, you are hardly a threat to me anymore if you are getting friendly with your enemy's. "

" what are you talking about Skulker?" Danny sighed he was tired of not being in the now. " Don't play dumb whelp, you know what I am referring to. " Skulker replied his tone serious all of a sudden.

" What is he talking about Danny?" Sam and tucker asked him. " I honestly do not know. " Danny replied as he probed his memories for anything Skulker might be talking about. ' Wait!...No...Please don't let it be that...please I am praying to any god out there don't let it be that. I'll never live it down!'

" Well let me refresh your memory Ghost Child. " Skulker laughed manically then projected a video projection into the air.

"when did you get that?" Danny asked curiously.

" You like it?! I stole it." Skulker laughed giving a evil cocky smirk. Danny rolled his eyes after this was sorted out Skulker was going straight back into the Ghost Zone. As they watched the video their jaws dropped in horror. ' This can't be happening, oh god.' Danny whimpered in his head. Skulker proceed to laugh. ( **Read hugs and kisses to know what happened x3** ) " The whole Ghost Zone has witnessed this." Skulker chuckled. Danny floated there his face red in humiliation and embarrassment.

"you bastard!, you filmed us?!" Danny exclaimed. Skulker's laughing stopped.

" NO, I didn't I am just showing you what is now on the Worldwide We." Danny stared at Skulker before his world became black and he plummeted out of the air.

" Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted as they caught him.

" It's over Ghost Child no one will ever fear you again!" Skulker gloated and flew out of the school building. Danny groaned as he awoke. He couldn't believe this was happening.

" Dude that is embarrassing." Tucker laughed.

Danny glared heatedly before Sam rammed Tucker's side with her elbow. " This isn't funny Tucker." she growled.

" Sam's right this is serious, not to mention the whole ghost zone will not consider me a threat...well you know the ones that hate me and want me gone...not to mention the whole world will know." Danny sighed dejectedly. The trio stood there for a while contemplating what do. " Hey lets head to my house." Danny spoke through the silence. He grabbed his two friends and flew them through the building and to his house. Danny put his friends onto the ground in front of the house and transformed into his human form then entered into the house when his parents barreled into them.

" Hi sweetie." Maddie squealed. " We are going to scout out your school for that ectoplasm filth." Jack nodded and added. " We are going to get that ghoul and rip him apart" " Bye!" They said and raced out the house ghost guns in hand.

" At least they are gone...and it looks like Jazz is out, let's talk." Danny said and raced up to his room Tucker and Sam behind him.

" Dude why were you hugging Vlad!" Tucker exclaimed as they entered the room.

" Calm down Tucker." Danny and Sam shouted back.

" Look I know it's weird and awkward but that's all he wanted, plus he kind of forced me into it..." Danny said blushing slightly as he remembered the fruitloop's warmth and strong heartbeat.

" Danny are you blushing?" Sam asked.

" NO!" Danny said defensively. " Sheesh just asking." Sam said rolling her eyes.

" Sorry am just over the edge right now." Danny apologized.

" Hey...if Skulker didn't do it who did?" Tucker asked.

" VLAD!" Sam declared in malice.

" Vlad wouldn't, Sam ...at least I don't think he would..." ' He promised me.' Danny thought the last part sadly.

" Well there is only one way to find out...lets go see, it cant hurt." Tucker said.

Danny smiled. " Lets pay Uncle Vlad a little visit " and with that they got into the specter speeder and headed into the Ghost Zone.

Well that is the end of Chapter 1 :3 I will try to get the second out as soon as possible since I have already started a little bit of it ^^ until next time all you lovely people.


End file.
